Worlds Apart
by The Forgotten Femmes
Summary: AU: Athendora has always known her life was going to be changed by the mysterious boy in her dreams. She just never expected it to turn out like this.


**Title: **Worlds Apart

**Summary: **AU: Athendora has always known her life was going to be changed by the mysterious boy in her dreams. She just never expected it to turn out like this.

**Pairing: **Athendora/Caius

**POV: **Athendora

**Entry for the Forgotten Femmes Anonymous Contest**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I just own the twists and turns.

**Worlds Apart**

**

* * *

  
**

The wind blew by silently, cat-like. I could not hear it; not in the bristle of the leaves, not in the brushing of the tree branches. Not even the waves crashing against the shore, nor its brothers and sisters of blue, could be heard through my ears. I was used to this, I had always been. Being deaf was a part of my life and it was really all I knew about the world. I lived in a bubble, in a different world than anyone else. I was not ashamed of this, nor was I frightened of what the world outside of me held; I just wondered if there was something out there for me, something far bigger than anything I could imagine.

I took in a deep breath, stepping forward to the large cliff that me and my class were passing by. I thought it was quite idiotic, seeing as how a single teacher had a group of obnoxious, Neanderthal teenage boys who enjoyed rough-housing. I felt like laughing every time I spotted a boy getting jabbed in the stomach or pushed into the cold ground. It was only seconds before one of them would get a little too close to the cliff. It was like a magnet to the three boys currently pushing and shoving each other, dragging them closer and closer to the dangerous edge with the harsh waters below.

But as we moved forward on our little tour, the boys moved away from the cliff, and I sighed. I sort of had been praying for a little tragedy, something that would teach a few of these kids how precious life truly was. I fell back at the end of the messy line, keeping a good distance from my fellow classmates. It wasn't that I was a pariah, or anti-social. It wasn't even the fact I had no friends. It was the fact that danger was near. I could feel it in my body, in my being.

I had no clue what it was – whether my death would follow or not. I just knew to keep it away from the others, no matter how much I could care less. This danger that was around was out for me, not anyone else. How I knew of this I was not sure. I knew that much that it was from a dream of mine, something fortified in the barriers of my subconscious. It wasn't really much I could tell from my dream, just that this wasn't the first time I had it. I was mostly stuck with the images of snow, the feel of cold-air, the taste of blood. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced before. It was the darkening tone of this dream that had me in fear of what was to come, only because I knew I was destined to live in this moment.

Out of everything, only one thing stood out, and it was him. I couldn't see what he really looked like, but I sensed him. I could feel him around me. I could feel him watching me, maybe even protecting me. It was silly, really. But there was something about him that made my life feel empty without his presence, yet fearful of him ever truly being real. I was stuck at a crossroads with this dream, knowing eventually I would have to choose a path to walk down. But I was stuck in this nightmarish unconscious state, for it willed me to move forward, to try and find my way out of the maze that was known as my life.

And as I made my way up the hill that led to our group's resting spot, I couldn't help but to feel paranoid. _He_ was here, somewhere. I glanced around me, looking through the large trees that hid most the things. I smelled for anything strange and different, but everything seemed the same. Being deaf might have taken away a lot of things from me, but it gave me greater strengths then I would have ever thought. I could smell things better and see and feel things. I had read the super-hero comic 'Daredevil', however blind he could still do greater things. I sometimes felt like a super-hero, but I did nothing great, I did nothing life changing.

I was a wallflower, I was the kid who ate lunch alone - I was invisible. No one cared, no one wondered, no one asked. I was grateful for this. I preferred to be alone. But as time went on, I wondered; am I always going to be alone? I had read enough books, seen enough movies,seen enough real-life experiences to know that there was more out there besides just me. I had trapped myself in a bubble, but I knew it would have burst in order to a live a life worth living. But as of right now, that was not in the stars.

He was near.

As my small class stopped at the check-point of our hike, I stopped for nothing. I kept my eyes peeled for the things around us, my hands stuck deep in the pockets of my coat, playing protector of the group. I felt something tug on my arm and I jumped, frightened at the sudden movement. I snapped my head into the direction of where I felt it. A classmate stared at me, her green eyes wide.

Her mouth opened and my eyes zoomed in on her pink, chapped lips. Even though I was deaf, I could read lips perfectly. It made everyone life easier, at least, for that moment in time.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," the girl said. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure who she was, but I knew that she was not advanced in sign-language. I smiled at her widely, letting her know it was alright. She grinned back, nodding her head.

"You can read my lips?" she asked, suddenly unsure. I nodded my head. "Oh, that's good. I don't know sign-language. However, I've been meaning to learn." Her eyes suddenly got wide. "Not just because of you or anything. But because I mean, you never know who else may be deaf… and I'll just shut up now."

She blushed and I smiled, laughing at her shyness.

"Anyways. Uhm, I'm Maggie." She stuck her hand out towards me and I pulled my gloved hand out of my warm pocket and into her hand. "You're Athendora, right?" I nodded my head and felt a shiver run down my spine. It wasn't from the coldness or anything else. It was because I knew, my body knew – he was here. I snapped my head into the direction behind me, searching the large forest for any sign of anyone. I didn't see him, but I knew he was there, hiding himself from me.

I felt another tug on my sleeve, but I knew this time not to be frightened by it. I turned my attention back to the green eyed, red-curly haired girl. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes intent on me.

"Are you alright?" her mouth read. I nodded my head. Unaware of how to say good-bye in a polite way she'd understand, I pointed toward the direction he was in, pressing my legs together and looking embarrassed. Her face immediately lit up.

"Oh, you need to go?" She laughed at the silliness of it all, as did I. I nodded my head and she smiled. "Alright, would you like me to come with you?" I immediately shook my head, maybe a little too quickly. She stared at me in question, but let it go. I gave her a little wave and headed off towards the spot where I felt him. I caught the eye of my teacher and he signaled to me, asking me what I was doing. I motioned back, letting him know that I needed to go, even though it was a lie. He agreed and let me go. I eagerly made my way from the group and into the forest.

I felt the connection grow stronger then, a buzzing sensation running through my body as I seemed to get closer and closer to the place where I felt him. I had my eyes stuck on a large tree in front of me. I wasn't sure why I was so keen on getting closer to the particular, old tree. I probably should have been looking around me, searching for danger—or him. But I couldn't help but walk closer and closer to the brown ranking life covered in frost. I reached out towards it, my dark purple glove grazing it. In the corner of my eye, I saw movement and snapped my head to the left, watching a figure walk away.

I couldn't tell whether it was male or female, my guess was male – my guess what that it was _him_. I wish I could have called out to him, but I wasn't sure how. My grandmother had encouraged me to try and learn how to speak, but it's very difficult when you can't hear – only some were able to speak, mostly those who had hearing devices. I, on the underhand, was even too deaf for those. I was forever stuck this way, but that wasn't part of the matter. I knew that I needed to get this person's attention, whether it was stupid or not.

I had to do something, so I did the first thing that struck me. I ran after him. My feet dug into the mud and already I could see the scolding I'd get from my grandmother. But I didn't care right now, my only concern was finding out who this mysterious person haunting my dreams was. The cold breeze hit against my flushed cheeks as I ran after him. He must have realized this. His pace picked up, and he, too, started to run. I felt myself grow shocked at this. He didn't look back to see if I was following him. I guess he could have heard, but that's something different. It almost seemed like he wanted me to follow him. I came to an immediate halt then, watching his shape slow down as well. It was another moment in my life where I wished I could hear, wished I could communicate properly with someone.

I was unsure of what he'd do next, but I felt petrified. My body was numb from the coldness, my limbs painful. I sniffled slightly, the cold air getting to my immune system. I could feel myself breathing harshly; I wasn't sure if it was from running or from the fear. He stayed completely still, his black cloak keeping him from me. It came down to his feet and covered his head in a hood. It was almost funny, like a Little Red-Riding Hood of some sort, but that couldn't have been it. He was no little girl. He was a wolf – a bad one at that.

Slowly but surely he began to turn. I caught the subtle hint of a pale cheek, and then a sharp angular nose. His pale lips stayed closed and his eyes darted to me. I gasped out loud. They were a frightening shade of red; dark and evil, seeping into my soul. As much as they scared me, I found myself unable to look away. This was the boy who haunted my dreams, the beautiful boy who was always silent, the scary boy who watched over me, not doing anything.

His lips moved, but they didn't form any words. He nodded at me, making a departure. He turned on a heel and headed through a group of trees. My eyes followed him, wondering where he was going, curious to what he wanted. I felt a set of warm hands on my shoulders and I jumped slightly, fully aware of whom it was. I looked up at Mr. Johnson, my teacher. He signed me, telling me that he was worried when I didn't return. I apologized for my absence and made an excuse that I had simply seen a deer and was trying to get a closer look. He let it go and we walked back to the group, but suddenly, he jumped to my side.

I snapped my head in his direction, watching his panicked brown eyes graze the area in front of us. His lips formed two words – stay here – and he ran ahead of me, his body tense in panic and worry. I felt myself begin to panic as well. Why was he so worried? What was going? And most importantly, why must I stay here? I didn't plan on it. I ran after him, being careful not to trip on the peril ground around me.

Once I made it unscathed to the group, I gasped, my hands cupping my mouth and my eyes brimming with tears. They were dead, all of them, except for Mr. Johnson and myself. Bodies lay on the ground, red wounds on their necks, some on their hands, arms, and other parts of their flesh. Mr. Johnson found his way around, in shock and horror, as he checks to see if anyone is alive. You don't need to be a biology teacher to know when something has no life.

I spotted Maggie not too far from me. Her dead, green eyes stuck on the emptiness in front of her. I stumbled towards her, my hands reaching out to her. I grabbed her face in between my gloved hands, tears falling free as I controlled my cries. She was so kind, so polite – so innocent. I felt angry then, a rush of madness running through me. Who would do this? Who would kill a group of kids? It made no sense, really. But as my eyes locked onto the wound at her neck, I immediately knew.

The boy was involved in this. Ever since I was a child, I had ability far greater than I could have ever thought of. I had the power to see the future, but only in my dreams. I couldn't tell a person's future by reading their palms or flipping through cards. I couldn't touch an object and see something. I didn't see my future or anyone else's for that matter. I didn't _see _anything. I _felt_ things. I felt him in my dreams, and I felt him here. I knew something was going to happen – I just figured it was to me.

But I had it wrong, as did my Grandmother.

This entire time we thought that my dreams held the key to my life, that they sought out something waiting for me – like the light at the end of tunnel, a path. We were close, but not close enough. Seeing him in my dreams wasn't to let me know my death was coming – it was a warning. He was coming, and I should have stopped everything before things got too far. I knew that this fieldtrip would end in horror –death, but I just never imagined anything like this.

I took a deep breath and locked eyes with Mr. Johnson, he shook his head at me, his mouth moving but not forming words; he had nothing to say. I held back a fresh sob and stood up, being careful of Maggie's unmoving body. I brushed my hands against my skirt, making sure to get rid of the sticking leaves. The entire time I kept my eyes locked on the forest surrounding us. I felt nothing except for sorrow and anger. He was gone now. We were safe.

But I had that all wrong too. He was indeed gone, but it never struck me that he was the one to do this; only because he wasn't. Someone else had done this damage, and they were still here. I spotted black, slightly getting my hopes up that it was him, but it wasn't. More dark figures started to fall from the forest. Mr. Johnson perked up, I saw his lips move, he was asking for help. We'd get none. These _people_ were just like him. They wore black cloaks, their skin paler then the melting snow around us, their eyes as red as the blood resting on the ground. They seemed to surround us. I slowly made my way towards my teacher, being careful of the corpses at my feet. I spotted one of the boys that had been rough-housing. I bit my lip, but not in time, a cry came out of me – even though I couldn't hear it, I could feel it. It was painful.

I think I screamed.

I felt my teacher's warm arms wrap around me, my ear pressed into his chest. I closed my eyes, blocking the images of death. His chest vibrated as he spoke, as he shouted. I could feel his heart race. It only made me cry more. Then, suddenly, he let me go. I opened my eyes to see a set of crimson eyes making their way towards us. I stiffened as I caught my teacher backing up, his palms up as if he were being threatened with a weapon.

I did not recognize this face. I foolishly laughed at myself for hoping that he was the one from my dreams, the one I had seen. The beautiful man's lips vibrated.

"Do not fret, my child," he spoke. His hand reached out to me and I cringed at it. His head titled to the side and concern seemed to flood his expression.

"There is nothing to fear," he said to me. I bit my lip as his fingers came closer to my tensed body. I examined is his face to keep me from thinking about the boney-flesh. He was old, maybe in his thirties – but, for some reason, he seemed much older than that. He seemed like one of those old-soul types, the matured kind. Clearly this man had been through things to make him seem this way.

Snow touched my cheek. I blinked back tears as I realized it was his hand. It felt wrong; not human. It was soft, but not like hair or fur. It was smooth and hard as a rock, like marble. It was just so wrong.

"Athendora, is it?" he asked, both of his hands trapping my left hand. I stilled myself, my body not sure how to react. I nodded my head, feeling weak as a tear fell. He smiled at me, but it was fake. It sent trembles through my body and flared my nerves with hatred. I felt his fingers slip around my wrist, tugging at my glove. The purple came off quickly, falling to the ground. His cold palm fell into my own, his other hand holding it from beneath. His eyes shut and he grew peaceful, almost as if he was sleeping.

A few moments they reopened, seeming a bit darker than before.

"She's something strange," his lips moved, speaking to someone else. Someone must have responded to him because he answered. "I can only read few things; mostly her dreams, usually her happy memories as well. Very peculiar, this one." His hand fell from mine and he walked away, his back facing mine. The eyes of other beings of similarity watched him, only few eyes on me. He made his way towards the opening of a path, but before he walked completely away, he turned, his eyes locking on mine.

"Kill the man. You know what to do with her." I jumped, a scream releasing from my lips. I think I said something, but I wasn't sure. All I knew was that everything was going wrong. They stormed in on us, quicker than anything I'd ever seen. They were like black clouds, creeping in quickly and silently. I turned my head, making sure Mr. Johnson was still alive. A set of pale arms and hands reached out to his body, bringing him into the ground. He was no longer seen, covered by the countless numbers of bodies.

Two separate shadows came towards me, one a female, one a male – very similar. Twins. The girl's eyes were intent on me, as if I was were prey and she was a huntress. They both grabbed me, and I began to fight back. I struggled against their frozen grasps, my body wracking with screams and cries. I pushed away from them, my legs kicking.

Then they were gone – my senses – everything. I could no longer see, I could no longer feel, I could no longer smell. It was as if my deafness had somehow managed to fall down and conquer my whole body. I, myself, was deaf to the world. I could feel slight pressure on some parts of my body, but that was it. I was numb, and I wasn't even sure if I was still alive. I was just floating along with whatever wave and current took hold of my body.

I stayed like this for awhile, at least, I think it was a while. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or even days. I was unsure, my thoughts couldn't concentrate in order to try and keep time. Then it was lifted off me like a weight, the pressure, the numbness. I could feel my body again, I could taste the air, I could smell the scents. I could see and think – but I still could not hear. Part of me was hoping that that would be gone as well.

I looked around, only seeing blackness. I stretched my arm out in front of me. It didn't take too long to touch something. My palms bumped into something flat and hard. I felt a slight vibration run through my fingers. I stretched my legs out, the tips of my feet hitting something similar to the thing in front of me. I felt around more, feeling all the same things, but some carpeted. That's when it hit me. I was in a trunk of a car. I held back a new set of tears and fear as I came to the conclusion that I was being kidnapped.

_Why?_ I thought to myself. _What did I do to deserve this? _It was pointless, really, to ask questions when I should have been solving a solution to get out of this thing. I began to try to find a way out, really unsure on how to do so. I slapped my palms against the flat surface in front of me, using my legs as extra force. I kicked and pounded, even screamed. I felt tears start to brim in my eyes as I felt myself giving up. I tried to think of what to do when I was in a situation like this. There was this one thing in school that taught us what to do if were kidnapped, especially when trapping a trunk of the car. I began searching for the wires that had a trunk release, but I couldn't find anything.

I searched for what felt like forever, letting my tears fall free. Eventually, I gave up, unable to find a way. I was feeling too tired to pound against the trunk, too tired to scream. The only thing I could do was pull my knees up to my chin and cry silently. I did this for awhile, feeling the vibrations of my sobs bounce around me chest, feeling the wet, cold tears falling across my face. I hated this. I hated everything. What in the world had I done to put me here? It was unfair. It was especially unfair that my classmates had to die in order for this to happen. And Mr. Johnson, I had no idea what happened to him. I bet, though, that he died, that he was killed.

I just wanted to go home – I just wanted to be safe.

I cried myself to sleep, unaware that I had done that. I felt stupid when I awoke, realizing that I was a heavy sleeper. Anything could have happened; it especially doesn't help that I can't hear. I was a sitting duck in the world. Just waiting around, hoping I'd be left alone. I felt the trunk move around me, and I tensed up, knowing that danger was near. Suddenly, the trunk opened up, and I flinched from the dim light. I had been used to the dark for awhile. Only one figure was there to greet me. He was large, very muscular, yet very devastatingly beautiful. He examined me from head to my feet, making me feel self conscious.

"Pretty little thing," his lips read, making me nearly cry once again. He pounced towards me, his large, pale hands reaching for me. I scooted away, unsure what else to do. I couldn't even fight back. He picked me up my arms, not even hurting me, and set me straight on the ground. My feet touched the ground, and I felt nauseous, my brain buzzing from the quickness of being put up straight. I gasped, putting my hands on my knees and leaning forward, taking deep breaths. This man was not patient. His cold hand wrapped around my upper arm, pulling me in a direction.

I snapped my head up when I felt less dizzy, my eyes wide at the darkness in front of us. I felt panicked as to what would happen, as to what they would do with me. As we continued to walk down the hard ground, I felt my breathing pick up. I felt his frozen, hard hand tighten on my arm. I winced at the slight pain I felt. I looked up towards him as our pace began to pick up. He smirked at me, his burgundy eyes zoned in on my own. He didn't wear the black cloak like the others back at the resting spot. He wore a brown suit, very old-fashioned, and his dark brown hair was combed neatly on his head.

I looked back at the mysterious space in front of us, blinking as I began to see light. A shiver ran down my body, making me realize that it was near – the end of me. The light got brighter and brighter and I was able to see more things around us. We were in some form of a tunnel, or a hallways, I wasn't too sure. But from the origin of the light, I could tell it was a room. I was thankful that there would be no more fast-walking, seeing as how I was growing slightly more tired. But I was also frightened because that was where my awaited death would be held – like a ceremony.

As we got closer to the very large room, I could see figures inside. There were only six. Three men sat in thrones a top a set of stairs. Two figures, the twins, watched from the right side and another man stood in the back. There was a small stool in the middle of the room, waiting for someone to rest upon it. I feared it though, not completely sure why one would need a stool for a planned death. The man led me to it, leaving my presence once my shin bumped into it. I held onto one of my arms, digging my nails into it to keep me from freaking out and screaming. I realized then that I was no longer wearing my coat. I was still wearing everything but that, which I was thankful for.

I stared up at the three men in front of me. The one in the middle had long black hair and large red eyes. He was the one who had talked to me back where my class had been murdered. He grinned as we locked eyes, and I quickly did all I could to keep from staring at him. My eyes wandered to the other one with dark hair. He didn't even stare at me. He just looked in my direction, almost as if he was comatose. I felt less frightened of him but carried on anyways. That's when I saw him – the boy from my dreams. He sat in the thrown, his crimson eyes staring at me in wondrous curiosity. His hair was pure white. Not as white as his skin, but very fair-haired. He was still as unbelievably beautiful here as he was there. And then, suddenly, I was being forced upon the stool, my bottom landing hard against it and my heart picking up its pace.

I felt the colds hand on my arms, the ones that had placed me on the hard metal. I glanced up, spotting the large man who'd led me to this damned place. His harsh red eyes narrowed me, his jaw locked with anger. He pointed a finger at me, his mouth opening.

"You do as I say," he said. I wasn't sure what to say, obviously he didn't know about me. I only nodded my head and felt my palms begin to moisten, my eyes too. Then suddenly, he was grabbing my jaw in between his large grasp and moving my face into the direction of the three in front of me. The more exuberant one, the one who'd held my hand in his, walked towards me.

"You do not do as you're told, you know they're consequences for this," the lithe man said to me. I just stared, feeling my face begin to ache. My hands held onto the stool, my fingers digging into it. "Felix, let her go," the man ordered. The painful, cold hand was gone and I felt his presence leave my side. The wide-eyed man stared at me as if I was a painting in an exhibit. He circled me, but I kept my eyes glued to the floor in front of me, holding back tears.

When he made his full circle, he looked at the two others, a wide smile on his face. In the corner of my eye, I saw a body shift. I glanced towards the two similar ones. It was the girl who moved. She looked rather young, but had one of those old souls like the others. She had short brown hair that came to her chin. Her red eyes glared daggers at me and the one beside her, the one with the same features yet the more boyish jaw and nose, stared at me, less angry. Before I knew it, I was cascading against the ground, my head hitting the hard floor harshly, causing pain to carry through it.

My back hurt, too, but less than my head. I felt tears fall freely, doing what they do best. The large man was above me, his face covered in nothing more than anger. I felt small then, knowing that this was it. My death was only seconds away. His hands slithered under my head, lifting me up and making my head roll to the side. Through the corner of my eye, I saw his head lower; I felt his breath against my cheek, against my ear and then trickling on my neck. Over his large shoulder I caught eye of the white haired boy, the one who I figured would kill me. Once again I was wrong. He stared at me, panic growing in his eyes.

Suddenly he sat up, the words 'no' leaving his lips. The man dropped me, my head hitting the ground again. I moaned, my hand reaching up to the pain in my skull. The wide-eyed man wondered to the one who'd stopped my pending death. I tried to read the lips, but everything was growing fuzzy. It was easier reading the white haired boy's lips, seeing as he was facing me more fully.

I tried to get enough words in to figure out what they were talking about.

"You mustn't blame her" – "She doesn't understand" – "She can't hear us" – "Yes, she's deaf" – "I was only curious" – "Let me do it" – "Please, brother" – "Yes, she's the one" – "Yes, of course" – "I will not fail you, dearest brother. Thank you."

The boy stared at me, showing his true age. I guess that physically he was eighteen or nineteen, but mentally and soul-wise, he was much, much older. He grinned slightly at me before taking his seat back on his wood-throne. The wide man nodded at the large man standing beside me before taking the middle seat. Felix, the large one, bent down, picking me up like I was a feather. He set me on my feet quickly once more, but this time I couldn't stop the dizziness forming around me. I fell forward, my palms slapping against the flat, marble floor. My knees hit against it, and I winced, pain all over.

Everything was spinning, the room, the air, even my insides. And then as if the gravity was being turned off, the dizziness lifted off me for a slim second before cascading back on me. I collapsed on the ground, unconscious to the world – unable to stop myself from falling asleep. I did not dream. My mind was disconnected from my body, from my soul, from everything.

I awoke eventually though, thankfully, still alive, but I wasn't sure if I was safe. My head pounded, almost as if my heart was in my head. I opened my eyes, ignored the dots in my eyes as I slowly made myself conscious. I smacked my mouth together. I was thirsty and hungry. But I'd just have to succumb to the hunger. I sat up, realizing that I was lying on a bed. I swung my legs over to the side, feeling the toes touch the cold floor, even through my black stockings. I let out a yawn, continuing to examine the place where I was.

I was in a room, a very large and fancy room. There were no windows and only one door. On the walls were paintings of nature and of cities. There was a desk and a dresser, even a vanity. The bed was large and had satin maroon covers. I ran a hand across it, feeling the familiar softness. There was a large wooden door on the opposite side. I snapped my head into the direction, panic running through me. The familiar boy from my dreams and the woods appeared; a silver tray in his hands. He watched me contently, slowing making his way towards me only after shutting the door.

I swallowed harshly, feeling the dryness of my throat. He stood in front of me then, his black, Victorian styled suit contrasting against his light skin. His mouth open and he began to speak.

"I've brought you supper," he said slowly, making sure I picked up on the words. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded my head. I was starving.

He walked closer to me, still slowly, cautious. I scooted a bit farther away from him, not sure if this was a trick or anything like that. He set the try on the spot beside me and backed up. I stared at him, my hand half-way stretched out towards the silver cover. He smiled at me, probably laughing. There was something in that smile that had me smiling back. It wasn't mean or just a façade, it was real, it was humorous. Maybe I was safe with this one, whatever he was.

I lifted the cover from the plate of freshly cooked food. Italian. I hadn't wondered if it was poisoned or not. At this point, I really didn't care. I immediately caved in, eating the splendors of a much needed meal. I ate the entire dish, only stopping to breathe and take a drink of the water that he had brought along. Once I was finished, he lifted the tray from the bed and my paranoia returned. I watched him with great caution and curiosity, wondering what would happen to me now. It made no sense that they'd feed me and then kill me, but there was something else they might do.

I suddenly became very protective of my body, especially as the boy sad next to me, starting at me with a deep hunger I could not understand.

"I will not harm you," he said, reaching his hand out to mine and holding in his like the other man had done. His chest heaved slightly at the touch, and his eyes gazed down at my hand in his. His mouth moved, and I struggled to read it.

"You are a fragile thing."

I tensed up, not liking the choice in his words. He suddenly looked at me with worry, as if he were about to get scolded.

"No, nothing like that, I promise you that I will not cause you harm. It's just, you're so warm. I can feel the blood running through you."

I wanted to communicate back, but I had no way of doing so. I sighed and blinked, feeling irritated. My head fell forward and I shut my eyes. I felt coldness on my chin and my head being raised. I stared into his red eyes. He had a slight humored look in them.

"Do you have something to say?" I immediately nodded my head, grinning with guilt. He smiled back and let go of me. I felt shockingly saddened by this. He returned with a pad of a paper and a pencil. I smiled again. I wrote down what I had to say, going slowly to make writing seem semi-good.

_Thank you for dinner._

He grinned at me after reading it. "It was no problem. Your stomach sure had a hay-day growling like it did."

I laughed, writing down a response.

_May I ask a question?_

"Go right ahead."

_Why am I here?_

His face grew sad as he read the words, and I felt guilty for making him feel this way. He turned to me, a small smile on his lips.

"You have very beautiful eyes," he spoke. "They're like two little worlds, bright and blue."

I blushed. Why? I still had no answer to this. I couldn't help but to bit my lip to keep my smile from growing big. I felt his hand fall into mine, but at that moment I knew. I was getting no answers from this boy – at least the reason as to why I was here and what they planned on doing to me. I grabbed the paper from his lap, letting my right hand slip out of his snowy grasp to write down something new.

_I've seen you before, in my dreams. Why is that?_

He read the words quickly and looked at me.

"You're a dreamer. You see things. You know when something life changing is going to happen before it ever does. You're very special, Athendora. "

_Are you going to change my life?_

He stared at me adoringly, almost in awe. He smiled at me, and I knew that it was true. Whoever this boy was, he held my destiny in the palms of his hands. I always knew this, too, but I just couldn't sort out the hazy dreams of mine. All my life I had dreams that somehow came true, whether it was a leaf passing by or even a tragic accident, if I saw something that somehow impacted my life, it would happen. The same thing happened to my parents when I was eleven. I had a nightmare of them dying in a car accident, a few days later, it happened. The worst part was that I could have stopped it, but I didn't think that it would actually come true.

I'd give anything to go back in time and stop them from getting in that car, stop them from going to that party on the icy roads. There were many regrets in my life. Many things I wished never happened. But for some odd and potent reason, I was glad this one thing that was coming true. This boy did something to me. I had always been one of those girls uninterested in anyone. But this white-haired boy with the curious eyes left me slightly breathless and entranced. He was the most interesting person I had ever met, and the first.

_What is your name?_

"Caius," he said, I bet it was like a purr. I had read enough books to learn the actions and sounds a person can make, without really experiencing them. I could see the way his eyes glistened and how soft his lips were that it came out that way. I found myself licking my lips. I bent my eyes down, fixated on the beige paper in my hands. I scribbled more words down, just trying to get anything out of him.

_What's your story?_

His mouth opened, but no words came out. He sat up and walked away. I felt myself grow with sadness as I watched him retreat from me and the bed. I figured he'd leave; something that depressed me so. I had enjoyed his company. I felt safe with him near me. I think it was mostly because he had saved me from Felix. I wasn't too sure, but Caius might have been my only way of survival. Then suddenly, he turned around, his eyes on me.

"I was born in the year 1824. My mother had died when giving birth to me, and I grew up with my father, who worked all his life. I had also become a worker, spending my time watching the selfish children peruse in the things their parents would allow. When I turned nineteen, I had snuck onto a boat leaving to Europe, where I found a new life in Italy."

He sat beside me, his mind clearly stuck in his shocking tale. "I don't remember much, but I do remember Aro, my brother of sorts – the man from before." My eyes flickered down, watching my finger tips graze my hand. Caius' hand covered it, his fingers leaving chaste kisses on my pale flesh that quickly covered in bumps. "One day, a very not so lucky day, I fell from a building I had been assisting on. It was just me and no one saw, no one heard. It was very late at night, too late for us workers to be out. I had planned on leaving as well; I just got busy in some last minute things. After my short, horrid fall, I was aware that I would not survive.

"That's when he found me. His black, cold eyes frightened me. He did something bizarre. He bit me, and I succumbed to a horrible transformation. I died that night, only to be brought back to life. But I was no longer human, you see. I had no heart beat, I had no blood, and I had no soul. I was walking death, intent on finding something to quench the thirst burrowed in the depths of my throat." His fingers touched his throat, almost as if he could feel what he was saying.

His eyes flashed to mine quickly, almost too quickly. "And this is my life story, young, beautiful Athendora. But I must leave now." He began to sit up, but I reached out towards him, my fingers grasping his sleeve. He looked back at me, wondrous as to why I had stopped him. I took my eyes off for a moment so I could write down my question.

_What are you?_

He grabbed the objects from my hands just as I dotted my question mark. He grabbed it and in one sway of his hand he had written his answer. He gave it back to me, his eyes watching my expression as I read the word 'vampire' to myself. I felt my head shake as I laughed at the silly word. Vampires aren't real. They're mythical creatures used for horror entertainment. But as Caius stared at me with those piercing blood-red eyes, I knew that he was inhuman.

A shaky breath left my body, and I looked up at him. I knew he could sense the sudden fear in me, and I felt foolish for letting myself grow close to him, even if it was for a few moments.

"You've known danger was near, have you not?" he asked me, a serious look on his face. I nodded my head, blinking back the sudden tears. "Then you know that whatever happens, you could have stopped it all." I nodded again. He moved closer to me, taking his familiar seat on the bed. He took my hands into his and stared deeply into his eyes.

"You must know that everything does happen for a reason. I've been haunting your dreams since you were a child, only because you used to haunt my own." I felt my eyebrows narrow as I tried to decipher his words. "You're mine, Athendora. You always have been, as I have been yours."

I took in a deep breath, keeping it in for a moment before letting it go. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a look of desperateness. He smiled and his lips formed the words 'of course'. He closed his eyes for a moment, his lips pursed as he thought. I just wish I knew what about. His eyelids opened, revealing his ruby orbs.

"You are my soul mate, Athendora Livingstone. You are my world, you just haven't known." I smiled at him, my cheeks flaming with heat as I blushed intensely at his words. I had never been told such a silly little sentence, something about soul mates and how I was someone's everything. It made no sense, really. But I was just happy, seemingly so. I was so far gone in bliss that I couldn't even let the word 'vampire' bug me. I always knew this boy was different than anything, even in my dreams I knew this. For he might have been in them, but it wasn't danger, it was destiny.

"You are very lovely, the way you blush like that. I'm glad that I've finally gotten a chance to see it, to see you like this." His eyes looked so sunken in with sorrow that I felt myself grow with worry. His words were chosen as if he were saying a goodbye, as if he were leaving without ever returning. I opened my mouth, wanting to speak, but I knew I couldn't. He moved closer to me then, his breath hitting my skin, making a shiver run through me.

My eyes stayed on his for a moment before falling to his lips. In the corner of my eye, I saw his hand rise up from the bed and land on my cheek. I let out a sigh at the cold touch, almost feeling homey with it there. His body moved closer to me, and I positioned my own so I was sitting face to face with him. He didn't move any closer then. I felt eager to have him closer, so I began to move towards him. He didn't jump or looked shocked; he just stayed content at the whole thing. I raised my own hand up, my fingers grazing his smooth, cold cheek.

His eyes shut, and his expression grew peaceful. My free hand grabbed on to his hard shoulder, and I moved closer to him. His other hand, which had been by his side, grabbed hold of my hip gently, his eyes opening and finding their way to mine. I moved closer, as did he. We were only moments apart when his thumb rubbed my cheek.

That simple, thoughtless touch sent me in a whirlwind. At that moment, feeling the smooth skin of his thumb make one tiny motion had me knowing for a fact that he was indeed my soul mate. I had known it all along, even only if it was subconscious. I isolated myself from everyone, not letting anyone in, only because I was waiting for something. I had been waiting for him, and he was finally here. I felt cold air against my mouth and my eyes shut.

His mouth on mine was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It was more magical then the touch of his hand or his thumb grazing my cheek. It was more powerful than the depth of his eyes searching into mine. This was the connection that proved I was his, that he was mine. I pressed my lips back, my eye lashes touching my tips of my cheeks. His firm, hard lips formed perfectly into mine, causing my body to melt at the simple touch. My other hand fell to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me. It seemed to have not made an effort.

His own hand continued to cup my face as his other one that had been secured snaked to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I was glad. His mouth opened on mine, and my tongue dipped in, taking his sweet taste into my mouth. He quickly pressed his lips hard against mine. I enjoyed the pain a little too much. His body grew over-powering of my own. My back fell slowly onto the bed as he kept me pinned against his chest. His lips fisted upon mine as my hands wandered his stone-like body.

His did the same. I felt coldness touch my shoulder, my arms. I felt coldness touch my legs and my thighs, causing a wondrous sensation to run through me. His hand ran over my stomach and up towards my chest, where he squeezed my left breast. I gasped at the feel, only wanting more. He took his mouth from mine, but didn't stop. His grazed my skin with his fine, polished lips, causing me to quiver at the touch. I felt his lips run along my face, my jaw, and jump to my collar bone, easily sucking at the flesh there. He kissed the base of my neck for a moment – then that's when it all changed.

Pain ripped into my skin, causing me to scream out and dig my nails into him. I felt his mouth on me, but then it was erased by a burning sensation. He pulled away from me, great sadness in his eyes as his took my face into his hands.

"I'm so sorry," he said to me as the burning pain began to cascade through my body. His reddened lips came down on top of mine. I couldn't enjoy the kiss like I would have wanted to, the pain was becoming too much, captivating every fiber of my being. I clutched the sheets, grabbing them tightly as if I was being forced away. It felt like that, as if my body was being taken from me. It was on fire. My back arched, screams vibrated in my chest, probably escaping out of my locked jaws. Tears found a way out, getting as much freedom as they could from the invisible flames that licked at me.

I looked for a sign from Caius. I looked for a sign of anything, a sign of hope, a sign of reassurance. His mouth opened, making his face look more tortured then it already was.

"It's for the best."

I knew that my ending started with him in my dreams, but my forever with him started now. I wished I could be happier, but the pain was too much for me, too much for anyone. But I accepted it because that's all I really could do. And I willed myself to see the brighter side, the side with the snow-haired boy who haunted my dreams. We were a world apart, and yet, I knew we were much closer then we'd ever be again.


End file.
